


Circles

by Corkkkboardd (Wearetheanimelovers)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NaruSaku - Freeform, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearetheanimelovers/pseuds/Corkkkboardd
Summary: Running in circles
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Circles

Circles

Seasons change and our love went cold  
The smell of salt and fresh air filled Sakura’s nose as she walked along the beach. Music was flowing through her headphones into her ears, making her feel the calmest she had been in awhile. Between helping at the Yamanaka flower shop and running a Bakery with her friend Hinata, it wasn’t easy for her to find the time to come to the beach so early in the morning —if at all— and just stroll along relaxed. 

She stopped when she came to the pile of rocks and climbed on top of one, sitting to face the sunrise, enjoying the multitude of colors that came with it. She was thankful for having the mind to grab her warmest black hoodie, because the summer morning breeze made her regret the little denim shorts she had chosen for the day. She always enjoyed being able to see the sky and all the hues the sun raising gave, with the gold, burnt orange and the dusky red. 

She gave a sigh of contentment as she closed her eyes, feeling the rest of the stress leave her body. Sakura went rigid when she felt a tap on her knee, opening her eyes she looked at the stranger who was motioning towards his ears. She took her headphones out and rose a pink eyebrow at him.

“Do you mind if I sit next to you on the rock?” Sakura looked him over —his blonde hair, the color of the sun, his crystal blue eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day—feeling a pang in her stomach.

She motioned her hand in away of saying she didn’t mind before she unplugged her headphones from her phone and putting them away. He’s still a stranger to her and you can never be too careful, she glanced over at the tanned stranger from the corner of her grassy green eyes. 

He sent her a sparkling grin when he caught her looking at him

“Are you here to watch the sunrise too?”  
Sakura let out a small smile and nodded her head.  
“Yeah, I’m always working so I take any opportunity when I can to come out here.”

The blonde hummed a sound of agreement

“I own a bar on the pier so I usually come out here every morning since I don’t have to be in until later.”  
Sakura nodded her head and they both sat in silence watching the sunrise. He was attractive to her for sure, but he was also a stranger, she didn’t know anything about him —not even his name— he could be some creep. But then again, she doesn’t get those vibes from him.

The pinkette let a lazy smile grace her lips as the last of the sun rose over the horizon before standing up and stretching. The blonde stranger stood up too, letting his darkening blue eye travel her form, lingering on where her hoodie had risen up to reveal her toned stomach.   
They both dropped off of the rock before walking closer to the shore line, allowing the warm salty water to nip at their feet as they continued walking side by side. The salty air which only held the sound of waves crashing, now held the sounds of families arriving for an early beach day. Sakura felt her stranger —who she has now dubbed as sunshine— look at her as they walked onto the wooden bridge that led to where she parked her car.   
“You should come out to my bar later. It’s called Uzumaki bar and grill, and has really good cheese burgers.”  
Sakura let out a laugh before sticking out a hand. “My name is Sakura. What’s yours?”

His face broke out with a beaming smile before he grasped her cold hand with his warm one.

“It’s Naruto.”

Sakura let go of his hand and began walking away before turning around with a pearly grin.  
“I’ll be there.”

And with those parting words, she left him there. Staring after her. 

Sakura cringed as she watched Ino throw yet another piece of clothing out of her closet and onto her hardwood floor, knowing that she’ll have to clean up after her blonde friend. The pinkette could hear the things her said friend was mumbling angrily under her breath and flopped her face into one of her pillows hiding her sigh. She lifted her head up when she heard what sounded like Ino pausing.

“Ino, it’s not even that big of a deal.”  
The blonde shot around and Sakura could’ve sworn she saw smoke coming out of her best friends ears.   
“It is! And you didn’t tell me until I asked you to meet up for dinner!” Ino flung a black piece of clothing at Sakura for her to change into. As she pulled the solid black dress up and put her arms into the lacy sleeves, she caught a whiff of the floral detergent. 

Sakura glanced up at Ino and laughed when she saw her blonde friend with her glossed lips pursed in a pout and her arms crossed. She kept her mid back length pink hair down and allowed it to frame her face before slipping on a pair of black sandals. Looking back at Ino, she grabbed her keys and purse before grabbing her friends hand and leading her to her car. 

“I know you’re upset with me, but that just means I owe you food.”

Ino sent her a happy smile, before getting into the passenger seat. 

.

The two girls were sitting at the bar, each nursing a Blue moon cosmo and sharing a plate of loaded tots. The smell of the ocean flowed through the open doors and the sound of the soothing music that came from the speakers gave the bar a soothing vibe. A flash of blonde had Sakura looking over to her left only to be disappointed when she realized it wasn’t the blonde she was looking for, however that blonde had a slight resemblance to Ino, who was sitting at her right.   
She looked down at the light colored wood of the bar trying to fight the twinge of disappointment that she felt, having not seen Naruto yet. 

She looked over at Ino who was busily flirting with a brunette man with a toothpick in his mouth, when she was suddenly turned around. 

Cerulean blue met jade green and the two held similar grins, he held his hand out for her to take, she glanced at Ino —who nodded her head with a thumbs up— before taking the hand he offered and following him out of the bar and down to the end of the pier. 

They sat down on a bench, the smell of the ocean all around her, as he sent her a smile that made her heart pang in a painful way that she enjoyed. 

“I told you I’d be here.” She sent him a smile back and she grabbed his callused hand. 

He squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his lips

“And I knew you’d come.”


End file.
